All About You or Prelude To A Kiss
by FelSong
Summary: How Meliara and Vidanric REALLY announced their engagement. One-shot. Semi-songfic. Sequel to "It Is You (I Have Loved)" songfic.


All About You

Or

Prelude To A Kiss

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They're Sherwood Smith's.

A/N: This started out when I learned from Ms. Smith that Vidanric and Mel announced their engagement at a ball Russav threw. The timing I'm not so sure about. Then I heard the song "All About You" by McFly, Britian's hottest band of the moment and decided to make it a semi-songfic. "Prelude To A Kiss" was the original title and you'll understand its meaning at the end of this one-shot ficlet.

&&&

_I'm engaged!_ Mel could hardly believe the reality that surrounded her. It just seemed so strange to be calling Vidanric by his name instead of Shevraeth and having him as her fiancé instead of a faceless courtier. In truth, they were _secretly_ engaged, for no one save the two of them knew of their change in status. She was much happier this way, no furtive glances or hushed whispers to bear in silence.

She had a nagging thought that the Prince and Princess of Renselaeus knew the truth though, not that Vidanric had told them, for he wouldn't without seeking her permission first. _They just knew_. Parents had a knack for such things. She remembered the first time they had met shortly after Flauvic had been turned into a tree and a semblance of order was being restored in Athanarel.

The Princess had enveloped in a hug so full of warmth and welcome that she had been taken by surprise. The Prince wore a knowing smile, casting an assessing look at his son who stood by with nary an expression on his face. "It's good to have you with us, Lady Meliara," said the Princess as she released Mel with a beaming smile on her face. Not knowing how to react to such enthusiasm, Mel returned, "It's a pleasure, Your Highness. I'm happy to see you both safe and well."

"_We_ are happy to see you both safe and well, Lady Meliara," interrupted the Prince. "I've heard you played a part in ensuring the security of Remalna and preserving my son's life."

"T'was nothing. In fact, it was he who saved my life _again_." Mel curtsied. A slight incline of her head enabled her to catch a ghost of a smile flit across her beloved's features.

"We'll take our leave, Father, Mother," said Vidanric. "Do rest and recuperate." A bow and he offered Mel his arm, one she took gratefully.

As the ancient Redwood door snicked shut behind them, Mel murmured, "I have a feeling that they know the truth." A quick look up at the man beside her and she continued, "What was that? A meeting with the future parents-in-law?"

"Perhaps," came the soft reply with a shade of laughter beneath it. Vidanric's eyelids lowered almost provocatively. "Believe what you will. For now, we'll have to survive our now sober friends. I have to admit, I much preferred them asleep, especially Russav."

Mel laughed, her smile lighting up her face. "That was harsh! He did play a part in bringing us together you know. You ought to be a little more grateful," she admonished lightly.

"I like to think that it was my charm and wit that brought us together, not to mention my dashing good looks." Came the quick reply and the sudden brushing of lips against her temple to silence her retort.

&&&

They came to the small clearing where their close friends were gathered, greeted with the sounds of merriment before actually seeing anyone. Self-consciously, Mel and Danric disengaged themselves from each other's arms, coming into view from behind the shrubbery after sharing a brief but mind-numbing kiss.

Mel could still feel her lips tingling when she smiled at those who had gathered while Danric could still recalled the sweet tenderness of Mel's lips upon his while he embraced his cousin. "What a coincidence to have our hero and heroine arrive at the same time!" exclaimed the Duke of Savona. Danric shot him a dirty look as a warning but received only a mischievous grin in return.

Lady Trishe had laid out a small picnic, and everyone present partook liberally of whatever had been placed on delicate porcelain dishes and steaming cups of coffee or hot chocolate. Bran came forward with a jovial laugh, embracing Mel in a bear hug and lifting her bodily off the ground. His eyes seem to glisten for a moment, but she wasn't sure for he blinked the instant he caught her gaze. "Papa and Mama would've been so proud," he whispered hoarsely, placing her back on the ground.

"I'm sure they're just as proud as you, Bran," said Mel with a watery smile. _Don't start crying now, Mel! It's supposed to be a happy occasion._

Vidanric and Russav stood side by side in the shadow of a great oak, sipping their hot beverages. "You're looking pretty happy with yourself," commented Russav, "and a little smug as well!" A faint question appeared in his cousin's eyes.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Danric. What did she say?"

"I told her to think about it." Vidanric gazed upon Mel who was now greeting Nee with a kiss on the cheek, careful not to let his emotions for her show.

"What is there to think about? You're a King for goodness sake!" Russav paused in thought, "Well, at least you're about to be one. Does she not know that women would marry you for that alone?" he murmured.

"I do not believe her that ignorant, Russav. She just needs to get used to the idea of living here in Athanarel. I have no wish of forcing her into doing something she dislikes." This was said with quiet deliberation and Russav scrutinised his cousin's features for any hint of emotion.

"At the cost of your heart? Is that not too high a price to pay?"

"We were brought up with the idea of being betrothed implanted into our heads. The governance of Remalna will not be adversely affected by whom I marry although the affect it has on my state of being _would_ in turn affect the way Remalna is governed. Are you still with me?" A small sigh escaped his lips. "Furthermore, the people love her! It would enable the Royal family to have a connection with the general populace."

"Do you mean to say that you seek Meliara's hand in marriage with the sole purpose of providing you with the connection to the common folk?" said Russav a tad heatedly. Vidanric was amused by his cousin's reaction and smiled gently.

"In a way. Do you not agree that she would aid me in gaining the peoples' trust?" Catching the look of mortification on Russav's face he quickly amended. "That's not all of it. I love her. But you knew that a long time ago, why would you doubt my intentions now?"

"Who knows? I can scarcely understand you sometimes. You two don't seem very much in love to me, where are the public displays of affection?"

Mel came towards the two young lords at that moment, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. She attempted a curtsy while carrying a cup of hot chocolate, rising a little unsteadily. Vidanric caught her by the elbow with his free hand, helping her regain her balance. She caught his eye and smiled gratefully before admitting, "My facial muscles are sore from all this smiling. Everyone's been so unfailingly polite and grateful. I honestly don't think it such a big deal!"

"Finally some _civility_ towards my cousin, Lady Meliara?" exclaimed Russav. Mel coloured prettily at his comment, causing the Duke to laugh. "Fear not, your secret's safe with me."

Another shared glance between the two lovebirds caused Russav to cough. "What about the matter of the engagement? I assume you'll be announcing it soon?"

"Mel has yet to agree to my proposal, Russav," interrupted Vidanric hastily.

Both men looked down at Mel, who had fallen silent, a small frown marring the smooth expanse of skin between her brows. Suddenly, she looked up at the both of them as if enlightened. Focusing her attentions on Vidanric she said, "Well, as of now, I'm agreeable to your proposal."

"What proposal?" asked Lady Tamara, curiosity apparent in her tone of voice.

"Lady Meliara has just agreed to my proposal of throwing a ball in their honour," replied Russav smoothly while Mel's mouth clamped shut in embarrassment.

Tamara, however, was not so easily deceived and looked from one of them to the other suspiciously. But her questions went unasked when she replied, "Oh, how splendid!"

&&&

The Astiars had just retreated into Mel's rooms when Bran asked a little hurtfully, "You were not planning on hiding it from us forever were you?" .Nee patted his arm comfortingly, a wry smile touching her lips.

Mel only laughed at the dejected look on her brother's face. "Of course not! I have just agreed to it after all. Besides, I feared you would blurt it out by accident. You do have that embarrassing tendency after all."

"In any case, you have our most heartfelt felicitations Mel," added Nee just as Mora appeared, bearing news that Mel had a guest.

"Who could it be?" said Mel out loud, bidding Mora to give entry to her unexpected visitor.

The slender, yellow-haired lord that stepped through the doorway answered her question. "Mel! Bran, Nee," he acknowledged with a nod. From the knowing smiles he received from the latter two he said dryly, "I gather you've heard the news?" They grinned like a pair of Cheshire cats in reply. "Well," he said in a most business-like fashion, "Russav has kindly agreed to throw a ball for us to announce the engagement." He looked askance at Mel.

"Announce the engagement?" she asked somewhat weakly. "Can't you just write an announcement or something? The thought of addressing all those people…" she trailed off, her hands waving in the air with a helpless motion.

Nee laughed. "It isn't that bad really! People will just applaud and smile and wish you well. Announcements of this sort are quite commonplace. I remember when _we_ had to announce our engagement." She looked meaningfully at her husband. "Bran just stood up and blurted it out, saluted with his glass in thanks for all our attention and sat back down again. I was stunned into speechlessness!" Another encouraging smile and she continued, "I'm sure Vidanric will be much more tactful."

"Vidanric _will most definitely_ be more tactful," confirmed the Marquis with a boyish grin.

&&&

The Duke of Savona was positively beaming as he overlooked the milling crowd from a balcony above. The entire ballroom had been artfully decorated with Mel's favourite lavender and a pastel version of the Renselaeus' midnight blue. The effect was dream-like at best, with gauzy material suspended from the high ceilings and fresh flowers of every hue of purple and white beautifully arranged in large dark blue vases to act as the focal decorative pieces for the evening. "A job well done, Danric and Mel will be pleased," he said in self-congratulatory tones, descending the gracefully curving staircase to the ballroom below to await his cousin's arrival.

As per usual, Vidanric snuck in through a servants' hidden passageway, appearing at his cousin's side with such silent stealth that Russav would have jumped out of his skin in fright had he not been used to such behaviour on the Marquis' part. "And where is she?" asked Russav. Vidanric guided his cousin's gaze with his own to the object of his affections who was chatting quite gaily with a group of the younger courtiers. She still seemed ill at ease however, her nervousness regarding the impending announcement showing plain on her features. "She'll make a wonderful queen, Danric. See, she even knows that it's her _duty_ as one of those being honoured tonight to mingle," he added pointedly.

The implication was hard to miss so the Marquis of Shevraeth bid his cousin a good evening and began making his rounds in no general direction as well. To those who noticed, however, it was plain to see that with every cluster of courtiers he greeted and excused himself from, he moved ever nearer to the Lady Meliara.

&&&

"It is time," murmured Vidanric just loud enough for Mel to hear, hovering just slightly behind her after joining the group of courtiers she was currently conversing with just moments before. In a louder voice he said, "If you would all kindly excuse us for a moment." Gently leading her along by resting her hand in the crook of his elbow, he brought her to a stop right in the middle of the dance floor.

"Well?" asked Mel, "What do we do now?"

"I do believe we have to get their attention first. I just need to find a wine glass and some utensil first." He actually looked more nervous than she did now and she smothered a laugh.

"Let me," she said before letting loose a piercing whistle. Every single head in the room swivelled to face them. "There you go," she said in a smug sing-song voice.

Red-faced with embarrassment Vidanric cleared his throat self-consciously and composed himself. "I trust you are all well-rested?" he joked, eliciting laugher from the guests. "I've promised someone that I'd keep this as brief as possible, so I beg your undivided attention for a few moments." He paused to look meaningfully at Mel and found her blushing scarlet, her hands clasped demurely – or was it nervously, in front of her. Reaching out a hand to grasp her clasped ones he continued in a stronger voice, "I am happy to announce my engagement to Lady Meliara Astiar of Tlanth who had graciously accepted my proposal a few days ago." Applause and cheers of congratulations rang out at this sudden and unexpected proclamation. Mel seemed to relax a degree and a small smile crept across her mouth.

An invisible hand seemed to part the crowd as the Duke of Savona strode towards the newly engaged couple. "Congratulations!" he said, dropping a kiss on Mel's extended hand and clapping his cousin on the shoulder. "How about a kiss?" This suggestion was met with even louder cheers than before, especially from their particular group of friends.

Mel was mortified but seeing Danric's sweet smiling face looking down at her with such overwhelming love, she felt that seizing panic fade away while being replaced with a warmth that spread through every single fibre of her being. Not needing further encouragement, she stood on her tiptoes and locked her fingers behind his neck, once again closing that last distance between them for their lips to meet in a kiss.

&&&

All About You by McFly

It's all about you  
(It's about you)  
It's all about you, baby  
(It's all about)  
It's all about you  
(It's about you)  
It's all about you

Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to,  
Said 'You make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'And I would answer all your wishes, if you ask me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.  
Yeah…

(Instrumental)

And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
Yes! You make my life worthwhile,  
So I told you with a smile…  
It's all about you.It's all about you  
(It's about you)  
It's all about you, baby  
(It's all about)  
It's all about you  
(It's about you)  
It's all about you

It's all about you…

&&&

A/N: Well, how was it? To let me know your comments or criticisms, please REVIEW!

P.S Do check out my other songfic: "It Is You (I Have Loved)" under the Sherwood Smith section as well!

P.P.SYou MUST check out "Pirate Princess". If you haven't, where have you been? Don't mean to boast, but it's one of the best CCD fics around!

FelSong


End file.
